


Door 43 -- A Morning with Lady Gaga and Hooki

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never again.<br/>Never again was he letting Oli set the alarm, Antoine swore himself by all that was good and holy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door 43 -- A Morning with Lady Gaga and Hooki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countermeasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/gifts).
  * A translation of [Türchen 43 - Ein Morgen mit Lady Gaga und Hooki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849326) by [schnaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf). 



> A huge thank-you goes to [schnaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf), the original author of this story, who was so kind as to give me permission to translate it for my friend.

Never again.

  
Never again was he letting Oli set the alarm, Antoine swore himself by all that was good and holy. His boyfriend couldn’t have picked any old alarm tone, oh no. He had to choose a song. And as if that hadn’t been bad enough… Lady Gaga.

Was one’s boyfriend’s taste in music sufficient reason for a breakup? Being woken at the crack of dawn by Lady Gaga, the day was pretty much in the bin before it had even started.  
He didn’t understand how Oli could have been convinced, for years, that she could be his favourite singer and he could entertain (at most) meaningless affairs with other men. He, Antoine, was listening to a lot less gay music, and he was out and proud.

Oli was slowly opening his eyes. Blinking at Antoine, a small, sleepy smile stole across his face. As soon as Grizi turned the alarm off and sank back into the mattress, Oli put his arm around him.

“Good morning.”

Ok, maybe Lady Gaga wasn’t all that bad. Alright, he wasn’t too keen on attending a concert, that’s Olivier’s thing, if he wants to. But when her music was followed by such a greeting…

As if he knew that Antoine was about to say something about his taste in music (or lack thereof) – oh, who were they kidding? It was tradition for them by now, Antoine deriding Oli’s listening habits and Oli taking it with a smile; of course Oli knew what was coming now – Oli pulled him in close, his breath briefly brushing his face, then kissed him. Very gently, half asleep, slowly. Yes, definitely. With this, even Lady Gaga could be endured. It was just for a moment, after all. Now, it was pleasantly quiet and –

Yeah, he was wrong on that count. That was Oli’s cell phone that was ringing, not his. Meaning: his own phone, Grizi could have silenced in record time. Oli’s phone, too, just not for long. Somehow, he activated snooze, and snooze time was now over. Lady Gaga was back to screeching.

“Oli, I…”

I hate you? I’m gonna wring that woman’s neck? I don’t get what you love so much about Lady Gaga? I wanna stay in bed? It was too early to settle on one statement right then. So Grizi made do with trailing off with a grumble as he straightens up to turn off Oli’s infernal device. For good, this time.  
Oli was letting out a quiet chuckle. He was trying to suppress it, but not really making an effort.

“Idiot.”

Ok, fine, perhaps he should be generous and leave Lady Gaga’s neck as it is. Because when he turned and saw Olivier lying next to him, that same smile on his lips, all negative thoughts just fled his mind. This was the man he lost his heart to – and who was exploiting that shamelessly. It’s this mischief, this cheeky grin that he fell in love with; he couldn’t be angry with him if he tried when his boyfriend was being a menace yet again.

At least not for long. The honeymoon phase, so to speak – and the initial concurring blindness – was over, he wasn’t just letting Oli get away with anything anymore. But he was quick to forgive him, too.

“C’mere, sourpuss.”

Antoine studiously ignored the completely over the top and inappropriate nickname and obeyed. It was nice, he had to admit, to just lie back down, to snuggle up to his boyfriend for another while… Olivier wound his arms around him, Grizi put his head on his chest.

Yes, this was perfect.

He enjoyed these moments. Well, not strictly speaking the moments involving ringing alarms, especially not when that alarm was Lady Gaga. But these moments of togetherness, he enjoyed. Simply having Oli near him, being close to him… it wasn’t a common occurrence by any means, that was why these snippets of time were so important to him. Because he couldn’t lie in bed with Oli every day and cuddle with him, couldn’t watch him stand in front of the bathroom mirror with nothing but a towel around his hips, fixing his hair, he couldn’t just walk into the kitchen to a whistling Oli every day.

Such was the curse of long-distance relationships. But as long as he could have these moments, he won’t and wouldn’t let go of this long-distance relationship. It paid off to wait, it paid off to get through the lonely hours. They may not have that many moments together, but the ones they had… were intense.

Plus, circumstances had improved. Or rather: it could have been worse. When this thing between them started, Antoine ended up going to Madrid, fortunately. That still wasn’t London, but Madrid was a hell of a lot easier to reach than San Sébastian. Antoine remembered, clear as day, how Olivier had to travel nearly half a day to visit him there. Now, they were down to two and a half hours flight time – it took them longer some days to get around either Madrid or London, respectively.

They alternated visits now – they’d built up a good routine over time. And Grizi is so grateful for their time together.

They weren’t happy just lying around in bed for too long today, either. Thankfully, they were alike in this – they both liked staying in bed for a little while after waking up, but eventually they had to get up and move.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

That was pretty much all the coordination they needed, Oli just nodded and Grizi moved towards the bathroom, taking one last look at his boyfriend, who was currently bending down retrieving his clothes from the floor. Once he was done there, his next stop’s the kitchen.

Olivier’d found his way there, too. He was kneeling on the floor, clapping his hands against his hips and calling things like, “Yes, good dog!” In front of him, Hooki, Antoine’s puppy, is hopping back and forth, yipping with enthusiasm. Only then, Oli raised his head to look over at him.

“Oh good, you’re ready.”

“Yeah. And you two…”

“I fed Hooki.”

Fed, sure. That was why the food bowl was still empty and Hooki was going completely nuts. Alright, he would be if he were getting food, too, but it was obvious Olivier hadn’t gotten around to the part where he actually gave the dog food yet.

But that was no reason to make a fuss. Instead, Antoine stays standing in the doorway and continues watching the door for a bit. He wasn’t the only one delighting in Oli’s visits – Hooki was crazy about him, too. If he knew that Grizi was flying to England so often to visit Oli, he’d be doubly insulted – one, because Antoine just left him here alone, and two, because he wouldn’t let him come along.

Just then, Olivier picked himself off the floor, pat the disappointed dog on the head, and then turned to give Antoine his undivided attention.

“What do we want--”

He didn’t finish his sentence. When his gaze fell on Antoine, he went silent and a smile spread across his face. He briefly shrugged his shoulders, then he crossed over to him and hugged him. Without explanation, without warning. It was a good thing Antoine didn’t need any explanation, or warning. He just wound his arms around Oli, pressed his nose into his shoulder and breathed in his scent as Oli’s hands stroke along his back.

“It’s so good to be here.”

Yes, it was. He can confirm that one hundred percent.


End file.
